Sweet, sweet, baby
by brennalovestowrite
Summary: Olivia struggles with a choice: taking the easy road and walking into the sun with Jake or taking the hard road and getting Vermont with Fitz, the love of her life. Which choice will she make? After all, who wants the sun when you can live the dream in Vermont? ;)
1. Hi

**Hi everyone and welcome to my OLITZ fanfic! Honestly, I just started watching Scandal a few weeks ago and I'm HOOKED. I know the show stopped at season 7 but I wanted to write this fanfic inspired by an idea I had while watching season 5. This story takes place DURING the season 4 finale. Fitz has fired Cyrus, Olivia's dad is in jail, and Fitz has thrown Mellie out of the White House. This story starts right when Jake was standing at Olivia's door telling her to go take what's hers! The difference is, Olivia is scared to go take what's hers. She sees Jake as the SAFER option instead of taking the RISKY option and going after Fitz. Review and let me know what you guys think! I definitely need constructive criticism from my readers (if there is actually anyone out there who still watches Scandal like I do). Even though there is a Jake/Liv scene in chapter one this story is still all Olitz. Olitz is endgame obviously :) xo**

* * *

"Olivia, go take what's yours" Jake said as he stood in my doorway.

I heard every word come out of his mouth, but I didn't know how to respond. Jake was telling me to go after Fitz but I didn't know or think it was the right call. _What was I supposed to do, walk through the white house doors demanding to see Fitz at 11:00 at night? I really don't think so._

"What am I supposed to do Jake? Walk through the doors demanding to see the president of the united states at 11:00 at night? I don't think so" I laughed and waved him into my house.

I shut the door behind Jake as he walked towards my couch. I locked all four locks on my door, still feeling paranoid about someone breaking into my apartment to kidnap me again.

I watched as Jake eyed the glass of wine which was sitting on my coffee table. He picked up the glass and took a sip of the delicious aged red wine.

"This is some good stuff Liv" He laughed as he took another sip. "Get me a glass?" He asked politely.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed him a glass. _How could someone not like the aged red wine?_ It's honestly delicious. A sudden chill went through my body as the mention of aged red wine made me think of my father.

"So, why don't you go get what's yours Liv? I know you're in love with _him_ " Jake said as he sat down on my couch.

I took a seat next to Jake and handed him the empty glass. He took the glass from me and started pouring himself some wine.

"For starters it's not easy to get what's mine" I laughed. "He _is_ the president of the united states after all. After all this time I still dream about the day we finally go to Vermont together. The day when we stroll hand in hand down our perfectly green lawn with our seven children running all around us" I laughed once again and picked up my glass from the coffee table.

Jake sipped on his drink and watched me intently. I could see the pain in his eyes from the mention of Vermont. Even though it pained Jake to listen to my talk about Vermont with Fitz, it was the truth. Even though I wanted Vermont with Fitz that didn't mean I still didn't think about the _sun_ with Jake. I still thought about it every single day.

"But…" My voice cracked as I spoke the word softly. "That doesn't mean I still don't think about the sun with you" I smiled and looked down at my glass.

"But, you also think about Vermont with Fitz" He laughed as he looked into my eyes. "Liv, I want the sun with you too but you're giving me nothing. I've told you I will gladly run away with you again if that's what you want. I know that's what you want, to run away, to escape everything and everyone. Even though your father is in jail that doesn't mean he'll stay there forever. We can still go Liv, we really can" He said with a serious tone.

I believed every word Jake was saying and honestly…being with Jake would be easy. I wouldn't have to hide my relationship with him, I could actually go out in public with him, and I wouldn't have people making me feel ashamed for my relationship with him. Being with Jake would be easy, probably too easy, but maybe easy is what I _need_. But is easy what I want? Things have never been easy with Fitz and I like that. I like being with him in secret, the thrill of sneaking around with him behind closed doors gives me a thrill which can't be described. Even though I can't walk around out in public holding Fitz's hand does not mean I couldn't build a real relationship with _him_. I know a relationship with Fitz could happen, it would just be tough like everything else in my life. Between my father and my mother my life is endlessly tough. Somedays being a gladiator is hard, getting out of bed is hard, and dealing with Abby is even harder. My heart hurt at the thought of how distant Abby and I had become ever since she started working at the white house.

"Liv…I lost you didn't I" Jake placed his hand on my knee.

His voice immediately broke me away from my thoughts and brought me back to reality. _Back. Here. With. Him. In. This. Moment._ Even though I should feel comforted by his touch I didn't. Even though I want the sun with Jake I also _don't._ I don't know what I want right now or who to choose, but one thing I am certain of is that I do want Vermont with Fitz.

Instead of thinking or choosing anyone I just acted in that moment. I grabbed Jake's hand and slid it _off_ of my knee. I set my wine glass down on the coffee table and straddled Jake. I put both of my hands on his face and looked into his eyes. His eyes, his beautiful green eyes looked confused but still sparkled from the reflection of the light. I watched as Jake set his glass of wine down on the table next to my couch. His hands then immediately found their place on my hips where they comfortably rested.

I leaned my head in towards Jake's face and started kissing him. The minute my lips found his I heard a quiet moan escape his lips.

The next thing I knew I was being carried to my bedroom. I kept my legs firmly wrapped around Jake as he carried me to my bed. He softly set me down on the comforter and started kissing my neck. His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt where he began to take it off.

Is this what I want, is this what I really want? My mind started racing as I thought about the sun with Jake and Vermont with Fitz. _Am I taking what's mine in this moment?_

My mind continued to race as Jake slipped my shirt entirely over my head. I instinctively found the bottom of his shirt and started lifting it over his head.

His lips found my chest where he continued attacking me with his kisses.

Jake started kissing down my chest until he reached my breasts. I heard him sigh when he realized I still had my bra on. I let out a quiet chuckle at his annoyance. He reached his hands around to my back and unhooked my bra. I let my bra straps slide off of my shoulders and onto the comforter of my bed.

"You're so beautiful Olivia, did you know that?" He said right before kissing my lips.

I mumbled a "mhm" as he continued to kiss me.

His hands immediately found my naked breasts as we laid down on the bed. I suddenly started to feel cold from my lack of clothing, causing chills to run through my entire body.

His lips softly kissed my left nipple and then he moved to the right one, _his_ favorite one. He started sucking on my right nipple causing a quiet moan to escape from my mouth. Even though I was here with Jake in this moment I couldn't get Fitz out of my mind. I thought about how Fitz likes to lightly bite my nipples rather than suck on them. The memory of the way Fitz's teeth lightly grazed my nipples caused a sudden warmth between my legs. I suddenly felt extremely turned on by the memories of Fitz. I felt guilty for thinking of another man while I was being intimate with Jake, but I couldn't help myself.

Jake must have sensed my sudden arousal because he started unbuttoning my pants while continuing to suck on my right nipple. I watched as his sucking turned into a slow licking.

After slipping off my pants, I started to help him take off his own pants, needing to feel something other than the kisses he was providing me with.

Jake got the message and winked at me as he slipped his boxers off.

I grabbed his dick with my right hand and started moving it up and down. I bit my lip as I heard him moan from the contact of my hand. I slid my hand up and down his dick slowly, causing him to let out another moan.

"You make it really _hard_ to try and take things slow Liv" He barely got the words out.

I nodded my head at his words and continued to slowly jerk him off.

He used his right hand to start sliding off my panties, clearly not wanting to wait any longer to get inside of me.

As I watched Jake slide my panties off I remembered the last time Fitz took my panties off, with _his_ teeth.

The memory of Fitz made me get even wetter than I knew I could. I felt more guilt take over my body as I watched Jake, the naked man right in front of me, take my panties off. _Why can't I get you off of my mind tonight?_

My thoughts of Fitz stopped just as quickly as they started when I felt Jake spread my legs and position himself over me. I felt his tip touch my wet and ready lips, realizing he was teasing me.

"Come on Jake" I closed my eyes, preparing myself for his entrance.

I cursed silently as I kept my eyes shut at the realization that Jake didn't even have a condom on. Even though I took my pill religiously I knew I should be using a condom with him anyway, _just in case._

Jake slid his dick inside of me slowly, teasing me, making me want it even more. I moaned as the sudden filling of my tight hole hit me. It hit me good, _really good_. I _needed_ this, I really needed this.

Jake lowered his head towards mine, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I wrapped my legs around him, feeling his body slowly move between my legs.

I thought about all the times I had been in this _exact_ position with Jake and Fitz.

Jake's hand found my clit as he placed another soft kiss on my life. His thumb started rubbing my clit in a way that was _undeniably_ pleasurable.

"Olivia! Olivia Pope are you home?" I heard sudden yelling coming from outside my front door.

The undeniable pleasure I was feeling was short lived when the yelling from outside my door started both me and Jake.

Jake quickly jumped up, causing his dick to quickly slide out of me. The loss of contact caused a quiet gasp to escape from my mouth, immediately missing the feeling of him inside of me.

I got out of the bed and slid my pants over my legs, buttoning them quickly. I asked Jake to quickly hook my bra as I turned my shirt inside out. I slid the shirt quickly over my head and ran towards the door. I couldn't tell who was yelling my name or why someone was yelling my name at 11 at night.

I quickly looked over my shoulder at my bedroom as I saw Jake continuing to get dressed. I was thankful he decided to put some clothes on.

My hands immediately found the four locks on my door and started twisting them. After quickly twisting the locks, my door was open.

"Oh thank God you answered" Michael said as he let out a loud sigh. "I was afraid Cyrus would kill me if I couldn't get in contact with you" He laughed.

"What the hell is going on Michael?" I furrowed my eyebrows and placed my hand on the door frame.

"Something happened to Ella, something really bad" Michael said with a look on his face I couldn't quite read. I was usually _very_ good at reading people.

"What happened to her? Is she ok?" I asked.

"I-I.." He mumbled.

"Damn it Michael" I let out a loud sigh. "Where are Cyrus and Ella right now?"

"Hospital"

"Hospital?" I asked, suddenly feeling very worried from the lack of information Michael was giving me and for my God-child's health.

"She started having trouble breathing and wouldn't stop coughing. Cyrus thinks she swallowed something big" He said with big eyes.

I grabbed my purse and shut the door behind me. I guess this night won't have a happy ending after all.

* * *

Michael was silent on the ride to the hospital until we stepped through the hospital doors. He kept talking and mumbling information about what was wrong with Ella but he was making no sense.

"I can't believe you don't know what exactly is wrong with Ella, you do live in the same house with her" I said as I looked his way.

We continued walking down the hallway of the hospital and headed towards a small waiting room. I immediately saw Cyrus pacing up and down the waiting room with a nervous look on his face.

"Cy" I said as I stopped walking.

Cyrus immediately stopped pacing and started walking towards me. At first I thought he was going to hug me but he stopped before invading my personal space.

"Liv, I'm glad you're here" He said. "It's not good."

"What exactly happened?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Your husband was very vague on the ride here" I shot Michael a look of disappointment. I could see he was clearly worried out of the corner of my eye. Even though Michael and Cyrus weren't in love they still lived together and were raising Ella. Cyrus considered Michael to be an important part of his daughter's life now.

"The doctors think Ella has pneumonia or lung cancer" Cyrus face dropped and he took a seat in one of the many chairs behind him. I sat down right next to him and uncomfortably shifted my body in the seat.

"I'm so sorry Cy. How did all of this happen?"

"Where do I start?" He said as he barely managed to laugh. "After your boyfriend, I mean Fitz, your ex boyfriend, aka the president of the united states fired me-"

"Did you say fired you?" I cut him off, feeling shocked.

"Yeah, he fired me" Cyrus laughed again. "That asshole fired me" He placed his hand over his face and then slowly moved it down to rest under his chin.

"Why? What did you do?"

"It wasn't me who did anything, it was Mellie, that bitch. After being fired by Fitz I headed home. Ella came into my room right when I got home and she was coughing a bit" He paused and thought about what to say next. I could see how upset he was by everything that had happened to him tonight. "I didn't think her coughing could be more than a simple cold, I thought maybe she caught something from daycare. She woke me up at 10:00 and I noticed she was wheezing, coughing, and gasping for air."

"Oh my god…" I started imaging how scared Cy must have been just by the pained look in his eyes while he was telling me the story. Cyrus Beene isn't scared of anything anymore except for losing Ella and his job at the white house. He was scared of losing James but that fear is gone. I started to remember the last time I saw Cyrus this shaken up and I remembered what a mess he was after James died. I don't think he'd survive if he lost both his job and Ella. He might have a nervous breakdown and hire someone to kill people for him.

I startled as I heard my phone start ringing in my purse. I got up from the chair next to Cyrus and excused myself to the hallway. I started digging through my purse trying to find my phone. I found my cell phone but realized it wasn't ringing, it was _our_ phone that was ringing. The phone was finally in my hands and I instinctively pressed the green button.

"Hi" I said into the phone, not knowing what else to say. I wasn't surprised to be hearing from Fitz but at the same time I was. We hadn't been speaking much lately and he rarely called me on the phone anymore.

"Hi" I heard him say.


	2. I won't do it

I loved the way he said _hi_. The simple word sounded delightful when it came from his mouth. _His mouth_. I really did miss his mouth on mine…and in other places.

"Bad time?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Bad time" I said with a stern look on my face. This was the _worst_ time for him to be calling me. Why was he calling me?

"I'll call you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Is something wrong?" I was starting to wonder why he called me. Maybe he wanted to tell me why he fired Cyrus? Maybe not.

Silence. There was complete silence on his end and mine. I was starting to wonder if someone walked in the room and he hung up on me.

"Fitz…" My voice trailed off.

"Liv" He immediately responded.

"Why did you call me?"

"Liv…" I heard his voice grow quiet as he said my name. "I kicked Mellie out of the white house tonight…"

"You what?" I felt my body start to get warm with annoyance, was he an idiot? Did he not realize how quickly press would be all over this?

"I told her to leave and I don't plan on having her come back, I don't want her to ever come back" His tone sounded serious. "Liv…I know what you're going to-"

"What the hell are you thinking, are you even thinking? Do you know how fast press is going to be all over this or do you not care?" I started to raise my voice. The nurses standing in the hallway started glancing at me. "I can't do this right now, I won't do this right now. I have to go" I said and hung up the phone. I heard him say my name as I ended the call. I really didn't have time for this today, I needed to be here for Cyrus, Michael, and Ella.

I stuck my phone back in my purse and smiled at the nurses that were staring at me. I started walking back towards the small waiting room where Michael and Cyrus were sitting. Cyrus had his hand resting under his chin supporting the weight of his head. He looked devastated, the same look of devastation he had after James died. Michael was sitting across from Cyrus, he didn't seem to know whether or not to sit next to Cyrus or leave the room completely.

"Sorry about that" I took a seat next to Cyrus. He turned his head towards me with a blank look on his face.

"Was it Fitz?" He asked blankly.

"Yes" I said.

"Did he call you to tell me I definitely am fired? Did he want to make sure I fully understood what he was saying to me?" He said with sarcasm in his voice.

I was happy he was at least being sarcastic like Cyrus always was. I knew it was good to try to be happy even if it's a fake happy during hard times. I remembered after I found out my mother died in the plane crash, I pretended to be happy for years, I guess I still pretend sometimes.

"Cy, I know Ella is going to be fine no matter what. She is a Beene after all" I smiled.

"I really hope so Liv, she is tough" I saw a quick smile appear on his face and watched it fade away as quickly as it came.

"I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat" Michael suddenly said as he stood up from the chair. "Want anything?"

Cyrus and I both shook our heads no in unison at Michael's question. I wasn't hungry and I knew Cyrus wouldn't be either. He probably wouldn't eat for days since I know he didn't after the news about James.

We both watched Michael walk down the long hallway towards the elevators.

Just as I took a breath to start speaking a doctor appeared from around the corner. She was tall, skinny, and blonde. She looked like a typical doctor from a TV show, especially since her hair was bright blonde.

"Mr. Beene?" She said with her soft voice. "Are you Ella's dad?"

"Yes, yes I am her dad. Is she ok? What's wrong with her?" Cyrus quickly stood up from the chair and walked towards the doctor. She stepped out of the waiting room and into the hallway and Cyrus followed her.

After a few minutes Cyrus came back into the waiting room and waved his hand towards his body, ordering me to quickly follow him.

"Liv, we can go see Ella now" He said with a big smile on his face.

I followed the blonde doctor and Cyrus down the hallway until we stopped at a hospital room door with the numbers 110 on it. Cyrus hurried into the room and went straight to Ella's bed. I quietly followed behind the doctor just in case she was asleep.

"Ella, my little Ella" I heard Cyrus say quietly as I fully stepped into the room.

He was leaning over the bed and rubbing his hand over her hair. Her eyes were closed and she had an oxygen mask over her mouth. I still didn't know what her official diagnoses was but I knew it probably wasn't good if she had to use oxygen.

I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step closer towards Ella's bed. She looked so peaceful just laying there sleeping. I turned my head as the blonde doctor noisily grabbed Ella's chart off of her bedside table.

"Mr. Beene" She said with a quiet voice. "As I was saying out in the hallway, the best thing to do for Ella's severe case of pneumonia is to keep her hydrated, on oxygen, and work on getting her fever down. We need her body to start fighting the pneumonia off so it doesn't get worse" She looked serious while talking to Cyrus who didn't seem to be listening. He seemed happy to be at Ella's side. It was strange watching Cyrus with Ella, I had never seen him be so affectionate with anyone, not even James. Cyrus was a very private person, especially with his private life. It was nice watching him tough Ella's hair and kiss her on the forehead.

"I understand" I heard him say in a whispered tone. "I know my Ella will be ok, she's a fighter just like her dad was."

I took a few more steps towards Ella's bed and uncrossed my arms. I reached down and grabbed one of Ella's tiny hands. Her little hand felt cold in comparison to my sweaty palms.

"She is tough" I smiled at Cyrus and then at Ella.

* * *

I stood in front of my door and started searching through my purse for my keys. I sighed as I finally found the keys and started unlocking the four locks on my door. Sometimes I felt like I was living in Fort Knox due to the four security barriers I had on my front door, the locks.

I walked through the front door and shut it softly behind me. Just when I thought I was finally going to have a chance to breathe I saw Jake sitting on my couch.

"Wh-what are you still doing here?" I let out a sigh and placed my hand on my hip.

"Well" He said as he stood up off the couch. "Waiting for you to get back so we could finish where we left out. We were rudely interrupted after all and you left me here without telling me when you'd get back" He started walking towards me.

I raised my arm up and started shaking my head in his direction. I saw him stare at my hand which was facing him, telling him I didn't want him to come any closer.

"It's late and I'm tired, you should go" I said.

He nodded his head, kissed me on the cheek, and walked through my front door.

I set my purse down on the coffee table and started walking towards my bedroom. My hands found the zipper on my pants and started unzipping it. I stripped off all my clothes and headed to the shower. After the night I had I needed a shower.

My hand grabbed the metal shower handle and gave it a turn to the right. I wanted my shower to be as hot as possible because I was feeling slightly cold. Just as I took a step into the shower I felt my stomach rumble. _Damn, I could really go for some popcorn and wine right now_.

I slipped my shower cap on over my hair and fully submerged myself in the hot shower water. It felt refreshing to finally be able to breathe again, alone.

My mind thought back to the events which had taken place tonight. _Jake. Michael. Ella. Cyrus being fired. Fitz calling me. Why did Fitz fire Cyrus. Was Ella going to be ok. Fitz. Fitz._

Damn I really can't get him off my mind today, especially tonight. The entire time I was with Jake tonight all I could think about was _him_. The way _he_ touches me, kisses me, tastes me, fucks me, loves me…

I suddenly felt my skin as it developed tiny bumps all over it, just the thought of him gave me chills.

After finishing my shower, I climbed into bed. I reached my hand over towards my nightstand next to my bed and turned off the light. I crossed my arms over my chest as I laid on my back in my bed. Just as I was starting to drift off into complete oblivion I heard a noise, not just any noise, the noise _my_ Fitz phone makes when it rings. I quickly grabbed the phone and held my finger over the answer button but stopped myself before pressing it. I wanted to answer it, but I also _didn't_ want to answer it. I wanted to speak to _him_ , but I wasn't sure what to say. Should I ask about what happened with Cyrus or should I let him tell me on his own terms? Should I ask why he kicked Mellie out of the white house and what he was thinking? I doubt he was thinking.

"Hi" I said as I decided to answer the phone.

"Hi" He immediately said back. I could almost feel his smile coming from the phone.

"It's late" I said flatly.

"I know it's late but I'm all alone at the white house Liv, no more Mellie and no more married Fitz living with Mellie" He said.

"Fitz, what were you thinking asking her to leave? The press is seriously going to be all over this" I sighed into the phone.

"I. Don't. Care" He immediately answered. I could tell he was serious for once. Even though I couldn't see his face I could tell by his tone that he was serious, very serious.

"Why" I stated.

"She had people killed Liv, innocent people…all those people" He sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The jurors on the bus, that was Mellie" He answered.

"Oh my God…" I wasn't sure what to say. I knew Mellie was filled with hate towards me but I never thought she would be capable of murder, especially numerous murders. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was shocked.

"I-I don't even know what to say Fitz"

"Neither did I, that's why I asked her to leave" He laughed after finishing his sentence. His laugh wasn't filled with joy, it was filled with pure and utter disgust. I knew that laugh, I knew _him_.

"Anyway, what are you wearing?" He changed the subject, completely throwing me off.

"Fitz" I said.

"What? I'm now living alone at the white house and I want to know what you're wearing. I want to see you Liv, I want to be with you…please come see me" He begged.

"Fitz do you know what time it is?" I said as I turned my head towards the clock on my nightstand. "It's late, very late."

"And? That has never stopped you before" He said with a seductive tone.

"Goodnight Fitz" I said and had the intention of hanging up the phone. I needed to think about what he had just told me. I needed to think about why and how Mellie killed all of those innocent people.

"Wait" He said with a firm tone.

"What?"

"Please come see me tomorrow, or I'll come see you. I don't care, I just want to see you, I want to talk to you in person" He sighed into the phone as he finished his sentence.

"You know who you need to see tomorrow? Mellie" I answered, knowing it was for the best. Even though she killed those people he needed Mellie by his side in order to stay president. God knows what would happen if he ended up being a divorced president.

"No Liv, I won't do it, I won't see her" He paused before finishing what he had to say. "I won't."

"Ok" I said, realizing he had made up his mind for now. "Goodnight Fitz" I said as I hung up the phone.


	3. A ghost in the white house

**Happy Halloween darlings! 😉 This chapter is a little Halloween-ie because ya know, it is Halloween after all. Thanks for the reviews so far, I would appreciate some nice comments like "hey your writing does not suck 100%, only 90%" but I guess I'll take what I can get for now. Like you all, I am my own person and I will write the story in the way I choose. This story is OLITZ, not Jake and Olivia. I'm sorry if chapter 1 disturbed you all that much but that scene had a purpose…to show you all how she DOES not like Jake, only Fitz. Have a spook-tastic night! 😉 xo**

* * *

 **Fitz POV**

It was 10:00 at night and I was alone. I hadn't spoken to Liv since last night and I didn't intend on calling her again. I was annoyed with how she ended our conversation yesterday, I was sick of her never giving me a direct answer. Did she not understand how badly I wanted to see her? Did she not know that I was serious about not wanting to see Mellie again? I'm tired of pretending with Mellie, I'm through with playing make believe.

Liv just didn't get it, she really didn't get it. She thinks I'm going to have Mellie come back into the white house like I always do but not this time, this time I won't give in. Mellie can figure things out on her own, she is a murderer after all. A murderer of innocent people.

I shook my head and rubbed my hand over my forehead at the thought of what Mellie had done. She made me sick. Her and Cyrus both made me sick. I didn't want to see either one of them.

I moved my feet to the left and spun my chair towards my desk so I could face it. I sighed as I looked down at the papers which were sitting on my desk. I had a lot of work to do but my mind was too distracted for work, entirely too distracted.

"Mr. President" I startled in my seat as I heard someone knocking at my door. I could tell by the voice that it was Abby.

I watched as the red head walked through the door holding a pile of papers in her hands. She walked towards my desk and set the stack down.

"Here are some more papers for you to sign Mr. President" She said kindly as she organized the papers.

"Thanks Abby" I smiled as I sat in my chair. "You startled me" I laughed. I didn't usually get started easily but Abby definitely had tonight. I guess I was too deep in thought.

"I'm sorry" She smiled. "Everything ok?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. Abby often had a puzzled and confused look on her face, I guess it was the job. I'm sure it's overwhelming for her at times. She seems too nice for this job, dealing with all the cut throat reporters.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm tired I guess" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "You can go home for the night Abby, it's late" I said firmly.

She nodded her head and started walking towards the door. I wanted to ask her if she had spoken to Liv lately, but it really wasn't any of my business. I knew the two of them used to be close and still remained friends, but I wasn't sure how often they hung out together. I decided I was going to make it my business and ask her anyway. What the hell, what do I have to lose?

"Abby" I said.

She turned around, a few steps away from the door. She furrowed her eyebrows and rested her arms at her sides.

"Yes Mr. President? Is there something else I can get or do for you tonight?" She asked kindly. She looked tired but I knew she was being sincere.

"Yes actually" I paused. "I wanted to know if you had heard from Liv lately?"

"Ummm" She paused and her eyebrows went back to their normal spot on her forehead. "I haven't really heard from her much lately, no. Have you?" She questioned.

"I haven't heard much from her either. Thanks Abby" I nodded a nod which she understood and finally walked out of the oval.

I sighed and turned my chair towards the window. I stared out the window at the pitch black view. It was foggy tonight, it almost looked eerie outside.

* * *

I was happy to be out of my suit and into my pajama pants and my grey shirt which had "Navy" written on the front of it.

I stretched my arms over my head and suddenly felt the effect the long day had on me. I yawned as I continued to stretch and headed out on the balcony. That's when I saw her, my cocoa beauty leaning against the railing. Her hair was slightly curled, she had on one of her sexy pant suits, she looked stunning as always. The pants clung to her ass in a way which started to turn me on. I could see the outline of her ass cheeks which meant she was wearing a thong. I felt a hardening in my pants at the thought of Olivia Pope in a thong. I loved when she wore red, it always looked so nice on her.

"Liv" I started walking across the balcony towards her. I wanted to start kissing her passionately but I knew she probably wanted to talk before things got heated between us. I could never just kiss Olivia Pope, kissing always lead to other things. Things which I absolutely love doing to and with her.

"Fitz" She smiled and turned towards me. Her lips were shiny, covered in lip gloss. God I want to kiss her so badly right now. "I never thought you'd come out here, I've been out here forever. I wanted to surprise you"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her lips softly and ended the kiss as quickly as it started. I heard a small gasp escape Liv's mouth as our lips broke contact. She felt she same exact way as I did: breathless. It felt like it had been ages since I had been able to kiss her without worrying who's watching us.

"I'm glad you surprised me. I was really hoping last night on the phone you would have decided to come see me since I am not alone at the white house. There is no Mellie here anymore, she's gone" I smiled one of the biggest smiles I could manage.

Liv smiled back at me but her smile quickly faded. She was looking into my eyes and then she changed her view to my lips. I could tell she was deep in thought about something by the way she was looking at me.

"Liv" I said quietly. I ran my right hand through her silky smooth hair and kept my left hand on her hip. "What's on your mind, why are you really here?" I questioned.

"Like you said, you are living alone at the white house now, I can stop by whenever I want now" She laughed.

"Move in with me Liv, please, this is not a question this is a request, an order" I laughed.

"An order?" She raised her eyebrows and placed her hand on my chest. "Slow down Mr. President, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself"

"You know what I mean. Please Liv, come live in the white house with me, I want you to live in the white house with me. I want to divorce Mellie and have you living here with me. I cannot stand to spend another night not laying next to you Liv, it has been way too long" I pleaded. I wanted her to say yes but I knew that wouldn't happen. Liv always put up a fight, she never took the easy road, she always took the hard road. She didn't know what easy was, hard was her entire life.

"Fitz, you know I can't just pack up my bags and move into the white house with you, what the hell are you thinking?" She furrowed her eyebrows once again and looked into my eyes. I could tell she was being serious. "Fitz, I want you, I need you but I don't even know what we are. What are we? Please tell me because I don't know" She really didn't know what we were.

"We're Liv and Fitz, I want you to be my girlfriend, my fiancé, my wife, and one day the mother of my children. I want you Liv, I want all of you and nothing less. I want Vermont with you, our house with you, a life with you, jam making with you, and kids with you. You're beautiful, spectacular, and perfect Liv. You take my breath away from your astonishing beauty and your strong opinions. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to find out. I don't want you to give me a half answer or a "I'll think about it," I want an actual answer from you Olivia Pope. You never can give me an answer, I just want an answer" I was practically begging at this point, I felt foolish but I also knew this conversation needed to happen.

"Fitz, I-" She stopped herself from finishing her sentence. Did she now know what to say? There was a brief silence between us and the cool air outside made my skin tingle. I wondered if she felt the same, if she felt the same tingling from the cool air and from the tension between us.

"Fitz, I want Vermont with you, I want to make jam and have babies with you. I don't know what we are right now but I know what I want. I don't know if I can move in with you right now because I honestly don't know what we are. You are still married to Mellie, you are a married man Fitzgerald Grant. You cannot expect me to move into the white house with you when you still have a wedding ring on your finger, her wedding ring. I want you, I know I want you but I cannot have you and Vermont until we figure out what we are. What are we doing here Fitz? Are we dating or are we just fucking?" She let out a much needed sigh. The hand which I had resting on her hip gave her a slight reassuring squeeze. I knew exactly what she was saying.

"Liv, we can do both you know" I laughed, breaking the obvious tension which was between us. I knew exactly what she meant.

"I agree, we do need to figure out what we are. I can't expect you to just move into the white house without us first having a label" I smiled at her reassuringly and placed my hand on her face, rubbing my thumb over her soft skin.

"Liv, you are the love of my life and I want you to be my girlfriend. One day I want you to be my wife but for now I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to date you, I want to take you out to dinner in public but I know that probably won't happen right now. For now I'll take the stolen glances between us and working on who we are together. Liv, will you be my girlfriend?" I said with the most sincere tone. I meant every word I was saying to her, I meant it all. I only hope she wants what I want, us, us in a relationship.

"Yes Fitz, I'll be your girlfriend. Of course I'll be your girlfriend" She smiled and kissed me.

The moment our lips touched I heard a muffled moan escape her. Her moans always turned me on, she was entirely too sexy. How did I get so lucky?

I moved my hands down her back and onto her ass. I rubbed my hands over her ass cheeks and smiled while kissing her, I was right, she was definitely wearing a thong. I wonder what color it is?

I broke our kiss and grabbed her hand. She smiled at the loss of contact between us because she knew where this was going, straight to my bed.

I lead her to my bed and shut the balcony door behind us. My lips immediately found hers again. I realized how much I missed her lips since mine had been apart from hers for a few seconds. It's crazy how _love_ can make you feel.

Liv and I suddenly heard a loud crashing sound coming from the other room.

"What the hell was that?" She turned her head towards where the crashing sound was coming from with a concerned look on her face.

"No idea, but I don't care" I laughed.

"Bad enough it's foggy outside, now there's a ghost in the white house. Spooky" She smiled and started kissing me again.

My hands found the bottom of her shirt and lifted it above her head, revealing her lacey red bra. I felt my erection grow in my pants as I realized she was wearing red, my favorite color on her. I smiled and lightly bit her lip as I realized how she _knew_ tonight would end, with us making sweet love to one another.

I cupped both of her breasts in my hands and gave them a squeeze. Even though her breasts were small I still enjoyed grabbing them.

Her hand found my erection and I felt her start to rub it through my pants. I suddenly felt like my dick was trapped and needed to be released from my pants. Olivia's touch made me go wild, it was crazy what she could do to my body. Just by looking at her I got an erection, she was one sexy women, my women.

I placed my hands on her hips and pushed her down on the bed roughly.

"Ooohhh Mr. President, you know I like it rough…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me.

"God, you are so damn sexy" I smirked at her and started unbuttoning my pants. She got the message and started taking her pants off as well. I then slipped my shirt over my head, leaving me in just my boxers. I moved on the bed, placing my body on top of Olivia's. She was just in her red bra and panties now, she looked delicious.

My lips found her neck and I started to suck. Her hand collided with my dick and she started rubbing it through my boxers as I continue my attack on her neck.

I licked the spot on her neck just under her ear. She was moaning now, I knew I was licking in just the right spot. I started sucking on her neck, tasting her skin between my lips. She tasted sweet, almost like candy. I continue to suck, realizing I was going to give her a hickey. I loved marking what was mine.

"Fitz" She moaned in my ear. "I need you, now. Please don't make me wait any longer" She was practically begging for me to fuck her and I loved it. It had been too long since I had been inside of her.

My lips broke contact from her neck and started kissing along the side of her face until I reached her mouth. I kissed her slowly and softly, wanting to savor every moment I was touching her.

"Baby, my sweet, sweet baby" I said as my lips slightly broke contact from hers.

She started to slide my boxers off, obviously the need she had for me was growing. I felt myself get even harder at the thought of how badly she wants me. I felt like I was going to explode if I got even harder.

I helped her and slid my boxers off fully. I moved my hand slowly down her stomach until I reached her panties. I looked down at where my hand was and loved how good the red panties looked on her.

I slid her panties to the side and stuck one of my fingers inside of her. She was tight, wet, and ready for me. I slid my finger in and out of her, listening to her moans. She was moaning my name, begging for me to take her. It was in that moment I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

I positioned myself between her legs and kept her panties moved to the side. I rubbed my tip over her lips, feeling the pre-cum leave my dick and rub onto her lips. I kept rubbing myself all over her, teasing myself and her.

"Fitz, please" She begged as she rubbed her one hand up and down my chest. "I need to feel you inside of me right now, I need you right now" She begged once again.

I slowly started to enter her, letting out a louder moan than I had intended. She felt incredibly warm and wet, just how I remembered her to feel, but better. I kept sliding into her until my tip reached its end. We both let out a moan as my dick reached as far as it could go. I felt her legs wrap around my hips and ass and that's when I knew it was go time.

I started pumping in and out of her at the pace I knew she liked. I knew her body almost as well as I knew mine.

"Fitz, oh my-" She wasn't even able to finish her sentence. I looked directly at her, eyes closed, teeth biting her lower lip. She was in complete ecstasy.

I started moving in and out of her a little faster than she liked, but I knew she would understand how close I was getting. I needed to go faster and harder inside of her in order to both orgasm at the same time.

I lowered my face towards hers and started kissing her. My free hand grabbed her breast and started squeezing it. My thumb moved back and forth over her nipple. Her nipples were perfect.

"Baby, I'm about to-" She let out the loudest moan yet.

I felt her walls clench down around my dick. That was it for me, I was done, completely finished.

Her hands were squeezing my shoulders and her legs were tightening around my ass, holding me in a still position.

I couldn't hold back anymore, the noises she was making and the feeling of her walls clenching down around my dick was too much. I gave her one final stroke and that was it.

I started cumming inside of her, filling her up with my seed. She. Felt. So. Good.

I love the way I feel when I empty myself into her, raw, and condom-less. The way my dick feels inside of her is enough to make me go crazy.

"Wow" She finally let out a deep breath and kissed my cheek. "That was good, really damn good Fitz" I kissed her cheek and then moved my head up enough to look at her. She looked beautiful just then, perfect, my sweet baby was perfect.

"I love you" I smiled at her.

"I love you too" She smiled in return.

I kissed her neck and then pulled out of her. She gasped quietly at the loss of contact from me pulling out of her. She probably felt the same way I did right now, detached. I laid down next to her on the bed and took her hand in mine.

"Fitz" I heard her laugh as she looked up above her. "You didn't even take my bra and panties off"

"I didn't have time for any of that" I laughed and smiled, turning my head to look at her fully. "I needed my girlfriend right then and there. There was no time to take off your panties"

She turned her head towards me and smiled.


	4. Eight weeks

**Hey my lovely Olitz lovers! I hope everyone is doing well. I'm really happy because I finally have kind reviews (thank you lovely humans) :) I had another really good idea today for this story and I can't wait to share it with you all! I'm still on season 5 of Scandal because I haven't had much time for Netflix lately. I'm on the episode where Fitz keeps sleeping with all these women...what the heck are you doin', man? He was sneaking them up through the elevator and it's really annoying me, maybe that's why I haven't finished the episode yet. Happy Monday and have a good week everyone! xoxoxo**

* * *

It had been eight weeks. Eight weeks of pure bliss with Fitzgerald Grant. Eight weeks of love making, fucking, talking face to face rather than on the phone, and endless cuddling. I smiled to myself as I lay next to the most handsome man in the world, Fitz.

He propped himself up on his elbow facing towards me and said, "What are you thinking about? I have always wondered what Olivia Pope thinks about…you're so mysterious Liv" He smiled.

I turned my head in his direction and smiled. I was laying on my back, staring up towards the ceiling. I was lost in my thoughts about how wonderful the last eight weeks had been. I only hoped this happy time together would never end. Knowing the history Fitz and I have, that's too good to be true. Something or someone always seems to mess everything up between us.

I rolled my body from my back onto my side and cuddled into his bare chest. I kissed his neck and rested my head there. He was still naked from the amazing love making that had just happened between us.

"I always wonder what you think, too, you know" I smiled into his neck and placed another kiss there.

It hadn't always been easy to talk to Fitz, he wasn't exactly an open book. My mind wandered back to the time when I asked him about my mother's plane accident and how he refused to tell me what I wanted to hear. I pried and pried until I finally got the answer and information I desired. I always ended up getting my way in the end, but not always when it came to Fitz. Even though I'm lying in his arms right now that doesn't mean I won't be next week. I will probably ask for something he doesn't agree with and there will probably be a huge blow out between the two of us. Who knows.

"I always tell you what's on my mind, Liv" He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me even closer to him. "You probably wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking about right now, though" He said as he rubbed his thumb over my arm.

"I do, I do want to know" I started to move my body away from the grip his arms had on me. I shifted myself on my left arm and looked him directly in the eyes. What _are_ you thinking Fitzgerald Grant?

"Well…" He mumbled.

"Fitz" I immediately responded. Now I _had_ to know what he was thinking about. "Are you thinking about Mellie? Us? The war that's going on?" I pried.

"I'm just thinking about us Liv" He moved his hand on my face and rubbed his thumb softly over my cheek. I always loved when he touched my face, it felt like the sweetest thing in the world. "It's been eight weeks, eight great weeks I may add. This is really working Liv, you being my girlfriend. I want you to dress up tomorrow night and go to the dinner with me, the dinner with the queen. Don't even think about saying no, just say yes" He was practically begging. How could I say no when he was rubbing my cheek and gazing into my eyes with nothing but love. I couldn't say no, I just couldn't.

* * *

"How do I look?" I said as I walked out of the bathroom in my gorgeous red dress, Fitz's favorite color. I knew I looked sexy as hell but I just needed to hear him say I did anyway.

"You look hot, beautiful, gorgeous, and very sexy…" He stood up from the bed. He was in a black tux and looked irresistible.

I walked towards the mirror and stood in front of it. The red dress was long, nearly dragging on the floor. It was strapless and had a slit in the side. It was lacy red and clung to my figure perfectly. I smoothed my hands down the front of the dress, making sure there were no wrinkles in it. My eyes wandered and I stared at myself in the mirror, I almost looked like I was glowing in this dress.

Fitz was suddenly standing behind me, pressing his erection on my ass cheeks. I felt how hard he was through his pants, it was very noticeable. He clearly wanted me to notice how hard he was because he was in the mood for me. He was always in the mood for me. I loved how this man could never get enough of me.

"Fitz" I looked at him through the mirror, watching him place small kisses on my neck. My hair was curled and wasn't pinned up but he had no trouble moving it out of the way to kiss my neck.

"What? You look incredible. I just can't help myself Liv…" His voice trailed off and he continued to kiss my neck. His kisses started to turn into licks…and then he started sucking on my neck.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a small step back so my ass could be firmly placed against his erection. I started swaying my hips and grinding on him.

His hands found my hips and I continued to grind on his erection. I knew how turned on he would be from this, his downfall was when I rode him and grinded on him.

His hands left my hips and started fumbling with the zipped on the back of my dress. Now he _really_ wanted me.

"Fitz" I said as I opened my eyes and stopped grinding on him. I didn't want things to get too heated between us since I had just gotten ready for the dinner. "Let's do this later, please."

"Liv, are you serious?" He laughed and stepped in front of me. He kissed me with something other than passion on his lips, he kissed me with lust. Just by the way he was kissing me I could tell I had really gotten him turned on just by grinding on him. Fuck it, I could really go for a quickie anyway.

I slid my hand down over his erection and started rubbing it through his pants. He was hard as a rock and ready to go.

"Liv…" He managed to say as he continued kissing me. He licked, sucked, and bit my lips as he passionately kissed me. I felt my panties start to dampen as he bit and sucked on my bottom lip.

I started to unzip his pants. He got the message and started walking me towards the bed. "Liv, I am so horny for you" He said with a grin on his face.

I pulled him on top of me and told him to slide my dress up. He started sliding my dress up my thighs and then ran his fingers over my panties. He bent down and sucked on my thigh. I watched as his lips sucked and licked the tender spot on my upper thigh. He moved his tongue up my thigh and started biting at the lace of my panties. I knew he loved when I wore lace and over the past eight weeks I had been wearing lace panties almost every day.

"I need you now Fitz" I said with a breathy voice. "I need you inside of me right now, Fitz, please" I licked my lips and looked at him as he started to stand up. My eyes wandered down to his pants which were now unzipped. He took a step towards the bed and positioned himself between my legs. I could hardly wait for him to enter me, I needed to feel him inside of me now. He didn't understand just how badly I needed him.

He freed his large erection and gave it a slight rub. I moved closer towards him, sliding my back across the quilt underneath me. I watched as he teased me, rubbing his dick over my lace panties. I felt like I was going to explode.

He slid the lace to the side and slowly entered me. My hands found his strong arms which were supporting his body as he entered me. I felt his strong muscles through his suit jacket and I loved the _feel_ of them.

The feelings of pleasure immediately hit me as Fitz started moving inside of me. He was moving fast tonight, I could tell he was in a rush to reach his much, needed orgasm. I was fine with the tempo because I was hot and bothered and ready to reach my orgasm, too.

"Ooohhh Fitz…" I moaned and closed my eyes. I could hardly keep my eyes open when he made me feel this good. I wanted to stay in this moment with him forever.

"Liv, I'm getting close, baby" He lowered his body on top of mine and started kissing me. He slowed down his strokes and kissed me passionately. I placed my hands on each side of his face and kissed him back. I bit his bottom lip before slipping my tongue into his mouth. I heard him moan quietly from the little bite I gave him.

I started focusing on how his dick was hitting my sweet spot just right. There were now sounds coming from his strokes and my wetness. I knew Fitz wouldn't last much longer now, neither would I.

He kept his lips on mine as he continued to moan into my mouth. I moved one of my hands from his face and found his hand instead. We clasped our hands together and rested them above my head. I gave his hand a small squeeze, without words telling him I was about to orgasm. The understanding we had of one another was one in a million, I didn't even have to use my words to express the pleasure he was giving me.

He quickened his speed and squeezed my hand harder, letting me know he was about to cum.

Before I knew it he was cumming inside of me and I was screaming his name as we both reached our respective orgasms. My walls clenched down around him, squeezing every little drop he had out.

"Ooh Liv" He said in a breathy tone as he let go of my hand. I watched him glance over at the clock, realizing our quickie had taken longer than expected. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom, obviously needed a towel to clean himself up with.

I propped myself up on my elbows and shouted in his direction, "You better bring me a towel too, Fitz. You're not exactly neat when it comes to me" I laughed and looked down at the mess he had made of my panties.

* * *

"You look beautiful Liv" Abby smiled as she took a seat next to me.

"Thanks Abby" I smiled back. "You look beautiful too, black really suits you."

"Can you believe that rock the queen has on her finger? I can't" She looked over her shoulder at where the queen was sitting next to Fitz.

I followed what Abby was doing and glanced over my shoulder towards the queen and Fitz. "Wow" I laughed and turned back around in my seat.

"I always wondered what it was like to have a huge rock on my finger like that from a man who isn't abusive" Abby said as she laughed.

Abby was now at a point in her life where she would try not to be upset by her ex-husbands abusive ways. Even though the trauma he caused her would never go away, she was still trying her best to move past it.

"A few years ago I did have a rock like that on my finger" I laughed at the memory of Edison proposing to me.

Abby took a sip of her wine and smiled. "I can't believe that was a few years ago, a lot has changed for both of us Liv. Years ago I was with an abusive man and you were engaged" She laughed. "Do you miss him Liv?"

"Miss who?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her, not knowing who she was talking about. I definitely did not miss Edison if that's who she was talking about.

"Fitz, the president of the united states" She laughed. "Who else?"

"I thought you were talking about Edison" I laughed and took a sip of wine. The minute I swallowed the warm liquid I started quietly coughing. This wine was awful, who the hell thought this would be a good idea to serve at the party? I set the glass of wine down in front of me and didn't want to drink anymore of it tonight. I wasn't sure how Abby had stomached the awful taste.

"You ok Liv?" She asked.

"I'm fine, that wine is just awful. Not sure who thought that would be a good idea to serve" I watched as Abby continued to sip on the same exact wine I had.

"I think it's pretty good" She smiled into her glass.

"Anyway, about Fitz-" I was cut off from finishing my sentence when Fitz walked over to our table and said, "Abby, Olivia…" He smiled and looked at the both of us. I wasn't sure why he was coming over to my table, was he trying to make it obvious that we were clearly together? Not a good idea.

"Liv- Olivia, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked and motioned towards an empty corner in the room. I stood up from my seat, smiled at Abby, and walked off with Fitz.

"Fitz- what the hell are you doing. Are you trying to make it obvious that we are together?" I placed my hand on my hip as we reached the empty corner.

"Liv, no I'm not trying to make it obvious that we're together. I wanted to tell you something that just couldn't wait" He pleaded.

"Did something happen? I raised my eyebrows and look him in the eye. He did have a look of concern all over his face.

"It's the queen, she said her son has gotten into some trouble and needs help from someone like you. Well, not exactly her son, but her son's wife" He blankly said.

I smiled and thought to myself, OPA is finally back with some important work to do.


	5. Olivia, dear

**Hello Olitz lovers! I'm finally back and posting a short chapter which is a SHOCKING one. I am not writing my story according to the show, I'm giving it my own unique twist involving the evil queen! My next chapter is definitely going to be longer. Leave reviews and let me know what you think of the story so far! ;)**

* * *

I smiled in Abby's direction and walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom. Fitz told me the queen would meet me in the bathroom, the one place without any cameras in it. I thought it was odd that she wanted to meet in the bathroom, but the issue must be big enough that she does not want anyone hearing it.

I walked around the bathroom and looked under all the stalls, making sure no one was in here but me. I didn't want anyone to hear what the Queen and I were going to discuss in case it was very serious.

I turned around and faced the mirrors and the sinks. I took a step closer towards the mirror and glanced at myself. My hair looked great and my dress was in check. Who was I kidding, I didn't need to look at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked good, I knew I looked good. I felt sexy as hell in my gorgeous red dress. The fact that Fitz thought I looked undesirable in my dress and had to immediately have sex with me on the bed was a confidence booster enough.

I smiled at myself in the mirror and ran my hand over my hair, making sure there were no stray pieces sticking up. My hair was always my biggest concern.

Just as I finished smoothing my hair down, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Hello" I said and walked around the corner where I saw the Queen walking through the doors.

"Hello" She replied and shut the door behind her. "You must be Olivia, Olivia Pope. The great Olivia Pope" She smiled.

Her smile was fake and I could tell, my gut could tell. The way she was smiling and looking at me told me her intentions were not good ones, she clearly had something she needed from me, something serious.

"Mr. President said you needed to speak with me" I smiled in return.

"Oh yes, yes I do dear. I have important matters to discuss with you and I thought this would be the perfect place to discuss them. Where else would we ladies get privacy anyway?" She asked.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Well, I know you are a helper of the people and I am in need of help. I'm afraid my son, well my son is not the issue though, it's my son's wife that is the issue" She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Your son's wife?" I wasn't sure what she was getting at. "Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"Yes, she's in trouble you could say, with another man" She had a look of disgust on her face as she said the final words _another man_.

"Another man?" I tried to hide how shocked I was feeling. They seemed like such a happy couple from all I had heard and seen of them, I felt surprised she would go searching for another lover.

I thought of how happy Fitz and Mellie appeared to the news, though. I told Fitz to "fake it" with Mellie and make people believe they were in love. All those hours I spent telling him to act like Mellie was the love of his life, his queen, and the woman he endlessly loves and worships. All those hours I spent boosting him up on a hill of lies, both him and Mellie. I was guilty of making them fake something that was never there, love. I guess the Queen's son also faked it, or his wife faked it. Faking it was so easy, sometimes.

"He is more than a lover to her, you see. He is more like the love of her life. She fell in love with her security guard and out of love with my sweet, sweet, son. My son does not know, however. He would be crushed if he found out the love of his life found another love which wasn't him. I don't know how he'd react, he might fall apart"

"And what do you want me to do about this?" I honestly didn't know what else to say, does she think I'm a therapist? Because I'm not. Even though I do help people I am far from a therapist.

"I want you to handle it, to make her beloved security guard disappear forever. I'll pay you as much money as you need, dear" She smiled kindly. I could tell this smile of hers was real and she was being sincere which shocked me.

"Disappear? I'm sorry I'm not tracking…" My voice trailed off.

"Yes, disappear. I want you to make him go away, forever. I want him out of her life and out of our lives forever. I want my son to continue to have the love of his life by his side and for her to realize she's made a horrible mistake, my son is the love of her life. My son is the greatest man I know and he deserves her, he really does. He deserves love and happiness, I'm sure you understand, Olivia"

"I don't know what you think my job is but, I don't make people disappear" I said with a cutting tone.

"Well, I'm sure you can make it your job, you are the best after all. I can offer you as much money as you'd like, how would you like that? Enough money to buy yourself a new house, a car perhaps, maybe even some new jewelry" She pointed at the diamond necklace I had around my neck.

I touched the necklace and suddenly felt self-conscious, like I shouldn't be wearing the necklace I have around my neck.

"I don't want your money" I said, pulling myself together and getting rid of the self-conscious feelings I was having. "I don't know who you think I am but you have me mistaken for someone else, I'm not someone who kills or makes people disappear. I'm someone who helps people, who helps people who have been wrongly accused. I'm one for the people, not one who gets rid of people. I cannot believe-" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying because she rudely cut me off.

"Olivia, dear, I do not think I have you mistaken for someone else. Don't you have someone who works for you who takes care of business for you? And since you seem to be confused by what I'm saying let me make it clear to you, I know you have a man who works for you who takes care of your dirty work for you, and by dirty work I mean kills for you. Have you ever killed someone Olivia? Hmm?" She smiled wickedly.

"Wh-What?" I quickly replied with a cutting tone as I furrowed my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest. I shifted my weight from my left foot to my right and stood my ground. Who the hell was this women and what did she do to the queen? Did Fitz know who she really was? I felt shocked and concerned at the same time.

"You're way out of line here, Queen. You have no right to ask me to get rid of some security guard who's having an affair with your daughter-in-law, no right at all. I don't appreciate you requesting me to kill off a man, an innocent man, who happens to be in love with her. I don't appreciate it at all" I finished my sentence and headed for the door. I wasn't going to listen to anything else she had to say.

She slowly stepped in front of me and the door, clearly not wanting me to leave. I guess she wasn't done, but I was done.

"Excuse me" I crossed my arms and looked down at her, she was quite shorter than me. "I will only ask one more time nicely, excuse me, Queen" I said the word Queen with a snarky tone.

"I am not done speaking to you, Ms. Pope" She put her hand out in front of her and nearly in my face. "Stop trying to leave and let me finish what I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. You are going to get rid of the security guard my daughter-in-law is in love with and you're going to do it now and on my terms. I want him gone, taken care of, disposed of, by the end of this week. By next Sunday I want this security guard no longer a part of my daughter-in-law's life, do you understand? I don't care how this is handled, but it will be handled. Then, I will make a generous transaction into your account since you so willingly helped me with my little problem. The president of the united states will be thrilled to hear how you're helping me. But you will not tell him what you are helping me with because I am your client and that is confidential. Do we have a deal?" She reached her hand out in front of me to shake.

I was shocked and speechless, for once I was speechless. This was the most bizarre situation I had ever been in and I had been in a lot over the years.

"Oh, and one more thing" She kept her arm extended out in front of her, awaiting my hand shake. "If you do not do what I have asked of you, I will tell my security guard to go ahead and leak the footage they have of you leaving the president of the united states room this evening. Understood?"

Threatening me. She was really threatening me with leaking footage of me leaving Fitz's room? Wow, that's low, especially for a Queen, the Queen.

"Are you seriously threatening me?" I raised my voice. "Olivia Pope does not do threats, not even from the Queen."

"This is not a threat dear, this is a warning of what I will do if you do not help me. If you do not help me, I will go directly to your friend and ask him to take care of my problem. I doubt he will refuse since I would offer him a large amount of money" She smiled.

I didn't know what else to do other than agree to what she asked me. I didn't want Huck going down that road again but what else was I going to do. Let her leak footage of me leaving Fitz's room this evening? I can't deal with the questions I would face. I would be ruined, absolutely ruined.

So I did what I had to do, I extended my arm out to hers and my hand met with hers. I was shaking the Queen's hand and agreeing to an outrageous deal.

"It was nice talking with you Olivia, but I should be getting back to the dinner now. Everyone will be wondering where I am" She let go of my hand and smiled. I watched her open and then walk out of the door, feeling shocked at what I had just agreed to.

I suddenly felt nauseous, extremely nauseous. I put my hand over my mouth and ran to one of the empty stalls and started throwing up. What have I just _agreed_ to.


	6. This, Stops, Now

**I just wanted to say THANK YOU for all the favorite, follows, and (mostly) kind reviews! I appreciate all the love my story is getting and can't wait to continue writing for all of you! ;) I am enjoying this story so far and can't wait to show you what else I have in store for this Olitz story! xoxo**

* * *

I was relieved when the dinner was finally over. After throwing up because of how upset and shocked I was by the Queen's behavior I really needed a shower.

I decided I did not want to stay the night with Fitz since the Queen had mentioned footage of me leaving Fitz's room tonight.

I slipped off my dress and let it fall to the floor. I nakedly stepped into the shower and let out a huge sigh when the warm water hit my skin. I tried to relax and forget about my conversation with the Queen, more like a conversation which consisted of her threatening me.

As I stood in the shower I decided I was not going to stand for letting some women, the Queen, threaten me. Who cares if she leaks the footage of me leaving Fitz's room? I don't.

Who am I kidding, I do care if she leaks the footage of me leaving Fitz's room. I am no where near ready for my relationship with Fitz to become public. We are barely dating or a couple at this point, we can't and don't even go out on dates like 'normal' couples. Normal couples.

A normal couple is something Fitz and I would probably never be. I laughed to myself as I started washing my hair. I want to be a normal couple, go on dates, and dance in public together but that will never happen as long as he is the president of the united states.

I finished my shower, got dressed, and slipped into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chest and snuggled into my bed. It was the first time I was sleeping alone in a while. I had been sleeping with Fitz nearly every night, more like fucking, but we did sleep sometimes.

I smiled at the memories of all the nights we spent together in the white house. All the uninterrupted nights I was able to lay in his arms and not worry about Mellie walking into the room. All the nights he made endless love to me and told me I was all his and I wasn't allowed to be anyone else's. Those nights were some of the best nights of my life.

I started when I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I shifted my body and reached for my phone. I smiled when I saw _who_ was calling me, Fitz. Not surprising at all.

I pressed the green button and answered his call. "Hey" I smiled and snuggled back into my bed.

"Hey" He replied.

"You know, I was just thinking about you" I giggled into the phone as I spoke.

"Oh really? I hope you were thinking good things about me" He laughed in return.

"Oh yes, very good things about you" I laughed again, not being able to help myself from expressing the happiness I was feeling. I felt happy just talking to him and knowing things were going good for us, for once.

"Good, I'm glad" He said with his manly voice which I loved. His deep voice was sexy as hell and was one of the many reasons I loved him. Every time he would say Olivia I would melt a little inside, but I would never let him know that.

"What are you doing up so late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well, I was actually thinking about you, too. I was thinking about why you're not here in bed with me right now?" He questioned. I knew he'd wonder why I didn't want to spend the night with him.

"I just wanted to spend the night in my own bed tonight, I do have my own place you know" I lied. I didn't want to be anywhere near the white house for the rest of the night.

"Ahhh, I understand…" His voice trailed off. Since I couldn't see his face right now I couldn't tell if he believed my lie or not. This was not the first time I had lied to him, after all.

"I will miss sleeping next to you tonight, Fitzgerald Grant" I smiled.

"I will miss sleeping next to you tonight too, Olivia Pope" His tone seemed lighter than it had a few moments ago. I guess he did believe my excuse after all.

"I will miss you waking me up with kisses in the morning" I sighed.

"Well, how about you spend the night with me tomorrow and you won't have to spend another morning without my kisses then?"

"I'll see, tomorrow I have a busy day, OPA work" I tried to change the subject. I didn't want to spend the night at the white house tomorrow night, either.

"Liv" He pleaded. "Please, for me?"

"I'll see" I lied again. I had no intentions of spending the night with him tomorrow night unless it was at my apartment, which I knew wasn't going to happen.

"Alright" He stopped pleading. "Goodnight, Liv. I would say sweet dreams but I know that will be impossible for you since you won't be sleeping next to me tonight" He finished his sentence with a playful tone.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right, Mr. President" He was right, sadly. "Goodnight, Fitz. I hope you have sweet dreams, though" I pressed the red button on my phone and ended the call. Even though I wished I could talk to him forever, I know I can't. I need to try to sleep for at least a few hours so I can get to work tomorrow.

I set the phone down on the nightstand next to my bed and then reached for the light and turned it off. I turned over on my left side and sighed. What the hell am I doing.

I cannot let this bitch control my life and tell me what I can and can't do. I need to put a stop to this plan of hers before it goes any further.

I need to stop her and also have Huck find out how she has a video of me leaving Fitz's room. I also need to tell Huck no matter what happens he does not need to kill the security guard, no matter what. Huck does not need to be a part of this, none of OPA needs to be a part of this.

This. Stops. Now.

* * *

"Good morning" I said as I walked through the door.

"Morning Liv" Huck looked up from his laptop.

Everyone else said their good mornings and asked me about the dinner last night. I cringed at the memories of the dinner last night.

"We have a lot of work to do today, people" I stood in front of the big conference table and looked around at Quinn, Huck, Charlie, and Marcus.

"What kind of work do we have to do today exactly? We don't have any clients at the moment" Marcus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, we do have a client. His name is Jeremy Smith. He is a security guard and works for the princess" I finished my statement confidently, as always.

"You mean, THE princess?" Quinn said as she put emphasis on the word 'the'.

"Yes Quinn, I mean THE princess" I teased.

"Why is this security guard, Jeremy Stone or whatever, our new client?" She asked.

"Smith" Marcus corrected her.

"Oh shut up, Marcus" Quinn quickly said.

"Because, the queen wants him dead" I crossed my arms and stood my ground. I was not going to be afraid of this bitch also known as the Queen, I was going to stand my ground and not do what she asked me. I knew she wouldn't leak footage of me leaving Fitz's room, how would that benefit her anyway?

"So you're saying the Queen, THE Queen, wants Jeremy dead for what reason? You still haven't given us a reason yet, Liv" Quinn always wanted answers and she usually got them. That's why I liked Quinn, she reminded me a little of myself. She would never take no for an answer and would never accept half-answers.

"Jeremy is sleeping with the Princess, yes you heard me correctly people. The perfect Princess is screwing her security guard" I paused before finishing the rest of what I had to say. The whole team was looking at me with shocking expressions on their faces. I was also shocked when the Queen told me about the Princess and Jeremy. "She's not just screwing Jeremy, she's in love with him. This is not just some fling, according to the Queen"

"And the queen is obviously right? Are you sure about this Liv?" Huck questioned.

"The Queen wants him dead, I'm positive the information she's telling me is accurate. Why would she lie about the Princess being in love with him, anyway?" I furrowed my eyebrows and asked Huck a serious question.

"Because people lie, Liv. You know that better than anyone. Are you sure there's not more to the story?" He asked.

"There. Is. Not. More. To. The. Story" I said and then there was silence. Everyone knew I was being serious.

"Soooooo…" Quinn broke the lingering silence. "How are we going to protect a security guard? He is a security guard after all, can't he protect himself?" She laughed at her own joke, as always. "Oh come on, it was pretty funny, you have to admit it" She threw her arms up in the air and let out one last laugh at herself.

"Real funny, Robin" Charlie agreed and smiled in Quinn's direction. She smiled back at him.

"Alright gladiators, let's get to work" I smiled at my team and began working.

* * *

"Is there something I can help you with Abby?" Fitz asked as Abby walked into the oval holding a huge stack of papers.

"Hi, Mr. President. I have the papers you requested a few days ago, it took some time but I finally made it happen" She replied and handed the stack of papers to him.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm a little distracted today" He smiled as he grabbed the papers. He set them down on the desk in front of him.

"Is everything ok sir?" She said with a concerned tone. Abby always had the presidents best interest at heart.

"Can I be honest with you, Abby?" He asked, being completely honest in his request.

"Sure, sir. You can always be honest with me" She smiled and stood in front of the desk. She had her hands clasped in front of her.

"I keep thinking about Liv" He smiled and looked down at his lap.

"Oh?" She said.

"I was talking to her on the phone last night and I feel like something was wrong. I just feel like she's not telling me something, you know? Do you ever feel that way with her?" He asked sincerely.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that you and Liv were, um, together?" She questioned.

"Oh, I figured Liv had told you" He shrugged his shoulders. "We've been back together for about eight or nine weeks now."

"Wow, that's a long time. No, I wasn't aware that you two had, um, rekindled" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Um, congrats?" She said with a questioning tone once again.

"Thanks, Abby. That means a lot. I'm just happy we're finally together and this time I really mean together, you know?" He stood from his seat and stared out the window.

"Yeah" Her voice trailed off. "Happy for you two, you deserve it. I better be getting back to work, have a good day sir"

"You, too, Abby" He turned around and smiled in her direction.

She exited the room and left Fitz with a question, why hadn't Liv told Abby that they were back together. What was going on with her?


	7. A damn shame

**Hello my OLITZ lovers 3 I hope everyone is doing amazingggggg today, I know I am because it's Friday! I decided to write a longer chapter tonight because I had some more exciting ideas for my story and I think you all are going to LOVE what's going to happen in the next few chapters. Leave a review (yes, a kind one) and let me know what you think ;) xoxoxo**

* * *

 _A week later…_

I felt like I couldn't breathe, my chest felt tight and I felt like my lungs were collapsing. I felt sick as I sat on my couch watching the news. The main topic of discussion on the news today was how "Olivia Pope was seen leaving President Fitzgerald Grant's bedroom."

I felt sick, I couldn't believe the Queen had done it, she had leaked the footage of Fitz in I because I didn't do what she asked me to do.

That outrageous bitch.

I didn't know what to do, who to call, or how to react. I felt speechless, at a loss for words, and hopeless. I am going to be ruined because of this, because of the Queen.

I hopped off the couch and ran to the window in my living room. I looked out the window and saw the many cars pulling up in front of my apartment building.

Shit.

I ran into my room, threw on some clothes, grabbed my purse, keys, and left my apartment building without thinking twice. I have to get out of here, the news reporters are going to go crazy if I stay here. They'll sit outside of my apartment building like vultures waiting for their kill; me. I know they'll swarm me and question me until I give them the answers they desire. They won't stop until I give them what they want, information about Fitz and I. What the hell am I going to do?

My mind was racing as I pressed the elevator button nonstop. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest as I impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive. Fuck it, I thought to myself. I'm going to take the stairs instead, probably a safer option.

I heard my phone start to ring as I practically ran down the stairs. I knew it was probably Fitz calling me but I didn't have time to talk. I needed to focus right now, focus on what to do next.

I made it to the bottom of the stairs and decided where I was going to go, the only safe place I could go, Abby's place.

* * *

I must have knocked on her door ten times before she finally answered. I was impatient and just wanted to get inside. Even though Abby and I aren't as close as we used to be I know she won't mind if I stay at her place.

The door to Abby's apartment started to open and I felt relieved. Thank God she was home, where else would she be on a Sunday anyway other than the White House.

"Abby" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" She looked surprised to see me. Had she not seen the news yet?

"Can I come in, please?" She nodded and let me inside.

Abby's apartment was perfect, just like her. I was always a little jealous of Abby, she was gorgeous after all. I have a lot of confidence in myself, I know I'm sexy and desirable to men but, I'm not sure men see me as gorgeous or just as someone they want to screw. It was never about the sex with Fitz, he loved me from the start because of who I was. When I was running his campaign I was confident, sexy, smart, and one hell of a campaign manager. He fell in love for me because of my honesty and my knowledge, not for my body. My body was just an added bonus for him, a huge bonus. Fitz loved every inch of my body from the first time we made love in that hotel room. That hotel room. That hotel room was where everything start, that hotel room was where Fitz and I finally were able to fully come together. Before we had sex for the first time there was an undeniable attraction between us but after we had sex something changed, something big changed between us. The moment we had sex I felt something I had never felt before; love. I had felt love towards Edison but the love I felt towards Fitz that night was different, it almost felt strange. I felt like one of those women who I considered weak, the ones who said "my legs feel weak whenever I'm around him." My legs felt weak that night and my entire body was relaxed for once. I felt an indescribable love for Fitz, a love that I couldn't even put into words. What I felt between Fitz and me that night was love, real and passionate love.

"Liv, what are you doing here?" Abby said as she shut the front door behind her.

"Have you not seen the news, Abby?" I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed.

"You don't have to be rude Liv" She shook her head and sat down on the couch next to me.

I decided to sit down on the couch with Abby. I didn't sit too close to her because I knew she was going to be pissed when I told her what was going on. She was going to be pissed that I didn't tell her about me and Fitz being together.

"Anyway" She broke the silence. "I haven't seen the news, what the hell is going on?"

"There's a video on the news of me leaving Fitz's room in the white house…" My voice trailed off.

"Oh" She said quietly. She didn't seem shocked like I had expected her to.

I remembered the last time we had talked during the dinner at the White House. Fitz had interrupted me when I was about to tell Abby that Fitz and I had gotten back together.

"You're not surprised, why?"

"I already know you and him are back together Liv" She sighed. "I had to hear it from Fitz that the two of you had, um, rekindled. I can't believe you didn't tell me, I didn't realize we had gotten to the point where we don't tell each other things anymore, Liv. I knew we weren't as close as we used to be but I didn't realize someone who I consider my best friend wouldn't tell me about her and the love of her life getting back together. Is he not the love of your life anymore Liv? What else are you keeping from me?" She seemed upset as she finished her sentence.

"Look, Abby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Fitz. I was trying to tell you when we were at the dinner at the White House but Fitz interrupted me" I wanted her to know I was being honest.

"There's always excuses with you Liv, I'm tired of it" She crossed her arms and looked sad.

"It's not an excuse Abby, it's the truth. I wanted to tell you, I was about to tell you, but everything got fucked up" I sighed.

"I hope it's not an excuse Liv. I hope you're telling me the truth" Her voice trailed off. "What do you mean everything got fucked up?"

"I mean everything got fucked up that night, that's what I mean" I paused and thought about the conversation I had with the Queen in the bathroom. That fucked up conversation I had with her, I still can't believe what the said to me.

"Explain" She stated.

"That entire night was just fucked up. Fitz told me the queen needed my help with something but he didn't specify…" I sighed and took a brief moment before finishing what I had to say, I knew this was going to be a lot to explain.

"The Queen met me in the women's bathroom."

"Oh, makes sense why you were gone for such a long time" She laughed and lightened the mood.

"I thought she was going to need help with something I could fix but I was wrong. I guess she didn't tell Fitz exactly what she needed my help with. Or maybe she did, I don't know. Fitz and I haven't talked much lately…" It was true, I hadn't talked or seen Fitz since the dinner at the White House. I had talked to him on the phone nearly every night but it wasn't the same. I wonder if he knew about what the Queen needed help with? He couldn't have.

"Wait, you and Fitz haven't talked much? Makes sense now" She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said he felt like something was wrong with you because something seemed off on the phone. Now it makes sense why he said that, because something is going on with you" She nodded her head because she now knew what was going on.

"Oh, he hasn't asked me if something is wrong though" I wondered why. "Anyway, the Queen was talking to me in the bathroom and asked that I kill the Princesses security guard, Jeremy Smith. Apparently they are screwing, or they were screwing" I shrugged. "The screwing turned into something more, they are in love with each other. The Queen wanted me to kill Jeremy because she doesn't want her son getting hurt. She knows how much the Prince loves his wife and she knows he would be devastated if he found out she was cheating on him"

"Wow" Abby said and raised her eyebrows with a shocking expression on her face. I probably had the same expression on my face when the Queen told me all the information I had just shared with Abby. "And...?" Abby was smart, she knew I wasn't done telling her what was going on with the Queen.

"And she threatened me. The damn bitch threatened me" I let out a laugh because it sounded silly to say that the Queen was threatening me. "She told me if I didn't have Jeremy killed that she would release footage of Fitz and me. Somehow she got footage of my leaving Fitz's room on the night of the dinner. She told me if I didn't take care of Jeremy she would release the footage and basically ruin me. I felt threatened and in the moment I shook her hand and agreed to help her. But that night I decided I wasn't going to let this bitch threaten me. The next day I got the team together and we started coming up with a plan to stop her from releasing the footage of Fitz and me. Well…guess we took too long because the footage of me leaving Fitz's room is now all over the news" I sighed loudly and rubbed my hand over my face. I was pissed to say the least.

"What!" Abby said a little too loudly and put her hand over her mouth. "There is footage of you all over the news right now?!" Abby said as she reached for her remote on the coffee table. She flipped on the TV and changed the channels until she found the news channel.

 _Olivia Pope caught leaving married President Fitzgerald Grant's room in the White house? Footage was sent in by an anonymous source._

I cringed as I read the headline which was flashing across the TV. The news reporter was rambling on about the _scandal_ which was taking place in the White House.

"Damn" Abby said as she watched the news with wide eyes.

"I don't know what to do Abby" I confessed. "What do I do?" I turned my head in her direction and asked for help.

I was not one to ask for help, ever, but in this moment I feel helpless, totally and completely helpless. What the hell am I going to do? I need Abby to tell me what to do.

Abby stopped watching the news and turned towards me. She looked surprised that I was asking for her honest advice and opinion on what I should do. I could only hope she would tell me what to do.

"I-I don't know" She said with a serious look on her face.

"I don't know either" I sighed and let my body relax into the couch cushions.

And there it was, that same hopeless feeling had returned. The same hopeless feeling I had whenever something happened between Fitz and I that ended up separating us.

Hopelessness was not a pleasant feeling.

"You could deny it" Abby broke the lingering silence between us. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence that was filled with thought. "You could deny the entire thing and say you were in Fitz's room discussing something important about the dinner with the Queen. You were maybe discussing how the seating was wrong or something…" She shrugged her shoulders as she finished what she was saying.

I briefly considered Abby's suggestion, it was a good idea. I could deny everything and say I was in his room talking about the seating arrangements at the dinner.

Who am I kidding, though? The press and the news reporters will never accept that as a possible reason why. Unless I make the story believable.

"Do you think that would work though, honestly?" I looked at Abby for her honest opinion. It was a good idea but I'm not sure if it'll be believable.

"I don't know, Liv. I think you could spin the story in your favor, come up with a story and make the press and the reporters believe it" Abby said with hope in her voice.

"It would just be another lie, though" I sighed. I was sick of lying. The lies and secrets started when I didn't tell Fitz about how he won the presidency.

"I know, Liv" She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest on the couch. "Liv, you know lying is a part of having anything to do with the White house, with the president. It's sad but it's true and you know it. Lying is just something that has to be done in Washington and in the White house. I don't like it either but that's how it has to be" She gave me a reassuring look.

I nodded my head at Abby and understood exactly what she was saying.

* * *

After spending the day at Abby's I was finally almost back in my own apartment. Abby decided she was drive her car and park right in front of the back entrance to my apartment building.

The car blocked the reporters from being able to get close to me which was nice. I thanked Abby and closed the car door behind me. I ran for the back door to the apartment building and safely got inside.

I closed my apartment door behind me and safely locked all four locks. I would definitely be needing these four locks now that the story on the news would be surfacing for a while. I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas.

I sat down on my couch and instinctively reached for the remote control. I stopped myself realizing I didn't want to watch the TV because I would just be tempted to turn on the news.

I sighed and realized what my life would now consist of; hiding in my apartment and away from the press and the news reporters.

I decided I was going to call Fitz since I dodged his calls all day. I dialed the most recent call in my 'Fitz' phone and he immediately answered. I wasn't surprised by how fast he answered since I hadn't talked to him all day.

"Liv, where the hell have you been all day? I've been calling you nonstop and you've been ignoring my calls" He sounded angry.

"I've been with Abby. I didn't want to stay in my apartment because there were so many news reporters outside of my building" I sighed and ignored how angry he sounded.

"You can't just not answer my calls, what's going on with you?" His voice still sounded angry. I didn't blame him, I was ignoring him all day.

"Nothing" I answered sharply. "Nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me Liv, I know something is going on with you. First you don't want to stay the night with me and then you ignore my calls all day. Are you breaking up with me? Do you want to break up with me?" His tone changed from angry to concerned in an instant.

"Fitz-"

"Don't" He sharply said. "I think I already know the answer to my own question. I'm sick of these games you play Liv, I'm just sick of it. One minute you want me and the next you won't answer my calls. I try my hardest to understand you but I guess I still haven't figured you out"

"Fitz, if you'd stop interrupting me and let me speak you would know that no, I am not breaking up with you" I was annoyed now. I had already dealt with enough today, I didn't need to deal with shit from him. "I've been busy with work, that's why I haven't been able to stay the night with you."

"You're always busy with work and you still found the time to spend the night with me before. I guess I don't understand what changed" He sighed.

"Nothing. Changed."

"Something has changed and I wish you would stop lying to me and tell me what. I know something is going on with you, the reason I know this is because you didn't even tell Abby we were back together. Why didn't you tell her?" He questioned. "Does our relationship not matter to you at all?"

"Wow" I laughed into the phone feeling shocked. "I can't believe you think I don't value our relationship."

Silence. There was silence for at least a minute or two between us. I was pissed that he didn't think I valued our relationship, I do value it. A few moments later he finally broke the lingering silence.

"I don't think you value our relationship like I do. I feel like I'm the one who's always chasing after you. Like I'm the one begging by your feet like a dog, begging for you to love me. I'm tired of it, I'm tired of being the one who's always fighting for us and you don't fight in return. I'm tired of hearing from your friends how you don't tell them about our relationship. It makes me think that this relationship doesn't mean as much to you as it does to me. I feel like I'm in this one hundred percent and you're in this fifty percent" He said with a slightly raised voice. "I feel like I'm always honest with you and you hide things from me in return. I know something is going on, I know something happened, and even though I know this, you still continue to deny it. I'm done, Liv"

He slurred his last few words and I could tell he had been drinking tonight. Probably sitting in the oval drinking his scotch and thinking about how much I don't care about him. Bullshit.

That's when I heard it, the clicking sound, the clicking sound the phone makes when someone has hung up on you. He hung up on me, Fitzgerald Grant just hung up on me.

I set down the phone on the table next to my couch. My eyes slightly burned and I wiped one stray tear that had just fallen from my eye. I was pissed.

He thinks I don't care about our relationship but how about how I think he doesn't listen to me. He doesn't listen to a damn thing I have to say, he hardly let me speak during that phone call. He didn't even let me speak or try to explain. I didn't want to tell him about the Queen but I would because that's what has been bothering me. It's not that I don't want to see him, it's that I didn't want the Queen recording me going to the White House. If he would just let me speak, but he doesn't, he only cares about _how he feels_.

It's a damn shame.

I got up from the couch and turned off the lights in the living room. I made my way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I looked at my now puffy eyes and the hair that was standing up on top of my head. I looked like shit, like someone who had been beat up. As I stared at myself in the mirror I caught a glimpse of how I looked when I was being held captive. The memories of being held prisoner still haunted me almost every day. It was something I would never forget.

As I looked at myself in the mirror I decided why not end this day on an even worse note.

I pulled a box out of the white plastic bag that had been sitting on my counter for days.

I fumbled with the box and finally got it open. This was something I had been dreading for days now, even weeks, but I knew I had to do it.

I pulled down my pants and sat down on the toilet.

I blankly stared down at the pregnancy test in my hand.


	8. A plan

**HELLO READERS! I apologize for not posting a chapter recently, our family has been faced with a sad loss and I just haven't felt motivated to write.**

 **Tonight I felt extremely motivated and ready to share ANOTHER chapter with you all! I hope you enjoy it. ;)**

 **ANYWAY, I read some reviews and I just have to say this one thing. . . my story is NOT based off of how Olivia acts in the show, this is MY story and I am portraying Olivia in a slightly different light (this is my story after all ;)**

 **If you don't like my story, don't like the way Olivia acts, think this is some Jake/Olivia story (it's clearly not LOL), don't like my writing, then you don't have to stick around for anymore chapters.**

 **I am working HARD on this story and I LOVE writing for myself and all of you! Olivia and Fitz are endgame and I cannot wait to share MORE chapters with you! I think you'll be happy with where this story is going... 3**

 **xoxoxoxo**

* * *

I felt lost in my thoughts as I stared down at the pregnancy test in my hands.

I decided to stop thinking about the phone call I had just had with Fitz and get the shit over with. It's time to find out if I'm pregnant or not.

I damn well hope I'm not.

I shook my head and peed on the stick.

I set it on the bathroom counter, flushed the toilet, and started washing my hands. I glanced up at my reflection in the mirror and nearly screamed when I realized who I was looking at in the mirror.

"HUCK!" I yelled and turned around to face him. "What the hell are you doing?!" I raised my voice.

"Hi, I saw the news" He said with a calm tone. "I forget to mention I still have a key to your apartment"

"Yeah, no shit" I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry for startling you" He apologized. I watched him look at the empty pregnancy box sitting on my bathroom counter.

I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious in my own house.

"Liv-"  
"Don't, please just don't" I stopped him clear in his tracks. What was I going to say to him? Oh yeah, I'm pregnant with the President of the United States' baby.

I walked out of the bathroom and pushed by him, suddenly feeling the need to sit down.

"What are you even doing here, Huck?" I questioned as I took a seat on the bed.

"Oh, right" He said with raised eyebrows. "I saw the news"

"You already said that" I laughed.

"Right" He stood awkwardly against the wall behind him. "I have a plan."

"A plan" I said with a questioning tone. I needed to know what he was planning and what the plan was for.

"A plan to expose the queen" He finally said with wide eyes. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised, as always. Every time Huck raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes I knew he was serious.

"How will we do that? That bitch already leaked the footage and now it's all over the news" I sighed and looked down at my lap. My eyes started to wander to my stomach. _Damn_.

"Well, exactly, she leaked the footage and now it's all over the news. I think I can track and locate the computer which leaked the footage. If I can do that, we can expose whoever is helping the queen and end them" He finished his sentence confidently.

This is why Huck is my favorite, his confidence is contagious.

"Let's call the others and head to the office, now" I said as I got up from the bed. I started walking out of my bedroom but stopped when I realized Huck was grabbing my arm.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"Liv" He said.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows and asked, confused as to why he was stopping me from leaving the room.

"Don't you have some, um, things to finish before we call the others?" He asked and looked over at the bathroom.

"Huck, you cannot tell anyone what you saw in the bathroom, understand?"

"I understand" He said.

"Thank you" I said as I freed myself from his grip.

He followed behind me and we left for the office.

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here this late?" Quinn said as her and Charlie walked through the door.

"Everyone, take a seat. Huck and I have something important to share with you" I smiled and nodded my head in Huck's direction.

"Oh goody, is there a body we need to dispose of?" Charlie laughed at himself and looked at Quinn for reassurance about what he just said.

Marcus sat down and yawned. I could tell he was exhausted and I felt the same exact way. Exhausted.

"What the hell is that awful smell?" I started coughing and gagging at the horrendous smell filling the room.

"Bacon donut" Quinn smiled as she took a bite into the disgusting donut. "You can all be jealous now" She laughed.

"That's disgusting, I don't know how you can even eat that" I coughed once more and looked at her and the donut with disgust.

She shrugged her shoulders and kept eating the donut.

"People, listen up. I know it's late and you're all tired, I feel the same exact way" I sighed and looked around the room at Huck, Charlie, Quinn, and Marcus. "It's time to take down the queen."

"Really?" Marcus raised his eyebrows.

"Really" I said reassuringly. "I'm sure you've all seen the news?"

"Who hasn't" Quinn replied and looked around at everyone.

"I think everyone has seen the news" Charlie chimed in.

"Anyway" I cleared my throat and brought their attention back to me. "Huck and I were discussing how we are going to take her down once and for all. Even though she already leaked the footage of me leaving Fitz's room it's not over. It's never over at OPA, we always win a fight, always" I said with confidence.

"How is it not over? She already leaked the footage. Nothing we can do now, everyone has seen it" Marcus questioned.

"Marcus" I shook my head at him, not surprised by his answer. He was new to OPA and he still didn't understand how I never lose a good fight. "People, we weren't fast enough before, we were too slow and that's why she leaked the footage. It's my own fault, I have no one to blame but myself. I should have had a better plan" I sighed.

"We all should have" Quinn said reassuringly. "It's not just your fault, Liv"

I smiled at Quinn and finished what I was saying.

"Huck and Quinn, I am going to need you to find out who leaked the video. I know it wasn't the queen herself, she must have someone working for her"

"She's old, obviously it wasn't her" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, she probably doesn't even know what Candy Crush is" Quinn looked at Charlie and laughed.

"Huck and Quinn, this is where we're going to start. You need to do this quickly and thoroughly. We need to find out who all is working for the queen. This won't just be anyone, this will be someone with a lot of skill" I crossed my arms over my chest and started thinking about Jeremy, the security guard.

"We also need to continue keeping Jeremy safe. Now that the queen knows we are not going to kill Jeremy, she might end up using her people to kill him" I shook my head, feeling disgusting by the woman, the Queen. How can a woman that evil be the Queen? The Queen that the people love, I don't get it.

"Liv, we have been keeping Jeremy safe. He's still at the motel and no one knows he's there because of the name I used to check him in, Robert Jones" Huck said reassuringly. This is why he's the best at OPA.

"Keep checking anyway" I said in Huck's direction.

"I will" He replied and headed towards his computer room.

"Marcus, find out everything you can about the people working for the queen. I want names, ages, background, previous places of work, anything you can find. Got it?" I looked at Marcus who was still sitting down. He nodded his head at me and left the room.

"Quinn, you help Huck find the computer that leaked the video. Now" I watched as Quinn left the room and headed towards Huck.

"What about me?" Charlie asked as he took a bite out of the donut he was holding. At least the donut he was holding wasn't covered in bacon. Disgusting.

"You can help Marcus find out information about the people who are working for the queen" I nodded in his direction.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he swallowed a big mouthful of donut.

"What I always do, fix things" I smiled.

* * *

I startled in my seat and glanced down at the now vibrating phone sitting on my desk.

I picked my head up off the desk and realized I must have fallen asleep in the middle of the night.

I quickly glanced around but didn't see anyone. They probably fell asleep or headed home.

We all had been working hard all night with no sleep. No sleep ended up being worth it because we had discovered a lot of helpful information.

Sadly, Huck and Quinn hadn't tracked down the location of the computer which was used to leak the video but maybe they had by now.

I yawned and pressed the green button on my phone.

"Hello" I said with a hoarse tone, still feeling sleepy.

"Wondering where your friends are?" The strange voice said.

"Who the hell is this?" I got up from my chair, feeling suddenly concerned.

"Don't bother looking for your friends because they're no longer there. We have your friends and we do not plan on giving them back until you stop looking into who leaked the footage. What is done has been done, and there is no changing that. Stop looking and we will give you your friends back, on one condition" The voice said.

"I don't know who the hell you think you ar-"

"I don't know who the hell you think are. Someone special because you're Olivia Pope? Well guess what sugarplum, you're not special. STOP. LOOKING." The person on the other end of the phone raised their voice.  
I was pissed, pissed wasn't even the right word to describe how I was feeling, I was livid.

"Once you have taken care of and disposed Jeremy's body, you will get your friends back. That was the request from the beginning and that will be what happens in the end. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I completely understand" I suddenly felt chills throughout my body.

The voice was definitely a man's voice, probably someone who works for that bitch.

"If Jeremy is not disposed of by tomorrow at midnight, you will no longer have friends"

I heard a click and realized the person had hung up.

I wasn't even scared of losing my friends, I was livid and ready to put a stop to this bullshit once and for all.

I picked up my purse and headed for the door with only one destination in mind.

Even though news people will be waiting outside the doors of OPA I know where I need to go.

I don't care if everyone knows where I'm going.

I have to go to the White House.


End file.
